


In All the Best Ways

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Filthy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 7 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "size kink" fromthis list.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	In All the Best Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "size kink" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Armie owns his sexuality. He’s adventurous and into the kinkier side of things. Falling in love with Elizabeth tempered it, along with age. They have an active, incredibly satisfying sexual relationship. Elizabeth knows all of his secrets. She knows how his brain works, what he craves, the dirtier parts of him that he does his best to reign in. 

Meeting Timmy changes Armie from the inside out. Elizabeth seems to know almost immediately - through meeting Timmy, watching the way the two of them interact - that Timmy can be for Armie what she has no desire to be. 

After a month of increasing tension between them and several conversations with his wife - one transatlantic and one in person - Armie uses his size to block Timmy from view during a brief break filming a scene by the pool. 

Timmy’s own proclivities seem to align with Armie’s in a way that feels fated. When Armie leans into Timmy, bringing their size difference into stark relief, Timmy shivers. Armie cants his hips forward, using his lower body to keep Timmy exactly where he wants him, and Timmy fucking arches into it. 

“Just fuck me already,” Timmy says on a breathless moan that works its way down Armie’s spine to settle in the pit of his belly and lower, his dick filling up. 

They haven’t done so much as kiss. The air between them has been charged and heavy since they met, sharing space and conversation and quickly learning that aside from sexual attraction and an emotional connection, their own needs match up like teeth of a zipper. 

Like this, Armie is intensely aware of how much smaller Timmy is. It’s not just the height, though at over six feet, Timmy’s a good few inches shorter. It’s his lithe, dancer’s body, the cut of his hips, the almost feminine shape of his arms. 

Armie has a feeling about Timmy. Something about the way he begs with his body. His boy’s a size queen. Armie’s met his match. 

He gets a chance to test his theory several hours later. Now that they’re allowed to want this - Elizabeth’s blessing and an intense conversation between the three of them behind them - they’re in full throttle mode. 

Armie kisses him for the first time up against the door of his villa, the second it shuts behind Timmy. He crowds him up against it, one hand on his hip and the other framing his jaw, unable to wait a second longer. 

He’s obsessed. Fascinated by how big his palm feels framing Timmy’s delicate cheekbone, the strength in his body despite his slighter frame. 

There’s no easing into this. It’s been a month of foreplay. Timmy gives as good as he gets, fisting Armie’s t-shirt to drag him close. 

Timmy kisses with an open, gasping mouth. It’s wet and a little nasty and Armie is rock hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Timmy gasps, breaking the kiss to lean his head against the door. He keeps his eyes on Armie and rocks his hips, going pliant and heavy-lidded as he _feels_ the proof of Armie’s size. 

Timmy surprises him with a hand on his chest. Armie blinks and Timmy’s on his knees between Armie’s feet. Timmy’s looking up at him, a fascinating mix of submission and demand, fumbling to get his jeans open. 

“Armie,” Timmy breathes as he pulls his cock out. It’s an angry red, rock hard and curving slightly towards his belly as he wraps his hand around it. “Feed it to me.” 

Jesus Christ. He fucking knew they were compatible, but Timmy is all of his filthier dreams come true and Armie struggles to catch up to the fantasy playing out before him. 

Timmy is a talker. It’s one of the many things they’ve bonded over - they’re love of long, rambling conversations that span dozens of topics in the space of an hour or two. He should have known but somehow is still surprised that Timmy’s chattiness translates into a penchant for a little dirty talk. 

Armie can work with this. He gives Timmy a slow, languid once over. His lips and mouth are sore, red from Armie’s stubble against his pale skin. His curls have been kept on the shorter side for the film. Armie pushes his hand into the hair at the crown of his head and tugs enough so that Timmy has no choice but to tilt his head back to look up at him. 

He’s incredible. Hungry and demanding, beautiful and filthy. “Say it again,” Armie says, moving his hand from his hair to cup his jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

Timmy’s lips part on a gasp. “Fuck, Armie. Feed me your dick.” 

It’s hotter than any of Armie’s filthiest fantasies. Timmy is stunning. He’s twenty years old, discovering his sexuality, his proclivities, and by some grace, he’s been given to Armie like a sacred offering. The ten year age difference between them is one of many things about this that turns Armie on. The gap between their life and sexual experience, the physical differences, all of it heightens Armie’s want. 

He unbuttons his jeans and slips them down his hips just enough to pull his cock out. His size is the stuff of urban legend around Los Angeles. No one believes it but there are whispers nonetheless. Armie’s quite proud of his size, and gratified by the hungry sound Timmy makes. 

Fuck, but his boy has a fixation. Armie’s looking forward to exploiting it. 

He wraps his hand around the length of his cock and strokes himself a few times as Timmy looks on. He has want written all over his face. Armie teases him for a minute, sliding his fist over his length, smearing his thumb in the pre-come leaking from the tip, his hips jerking forward as pleasure sparks in his belly and spine, his balls going tight. 

Timmy waits him out, his hand wrapped protectively around his own cock, though he doesn’t jerk himself off. 

Armie rewards him. He tugs Timmy forward with a gentle but demanding hand in his hair and uses the other to rub his cockhead against Timmy’s wet mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Timmy groans. 

“Look at you,” Armie says quietly. “How did I get so fucking lucky?” 

Timmy looks up at him, a flush spreading down his throat, his eyes dark and Armie’s cock rubbing across his chin and lips. He opens his mouth and fits his lips around the wide head of Armie’s dick. 

Timmy’s sucked a cock before. Armie doesn’t doubt it. He knows the right amount of pressure to use, how to hollow his cheeks and flatten his tongue. He closes his eyes and takes Armie deep. He goes too quickly, unprepared for Armie’s length and thickness combined and pulls off sputtering. His eyes are watering. 

“Oh god, that’s so fucking hot,” Timmy gasps. He catches his breath, licks his lips and tries again. 

Armie’s so hard it won’t take long to blow his load. 

“Timmy,” he says when he’s almost past the point of return. 

“Please,” Timmy mumbles. He’s still got his hand on his dick and he looks desperate. 

“Tell me what you want,” Armie says quietly. Armie’s an old man at this point. Once he comes, he’s done for the night. They’re moving quickly and Armie isn’t sure that fucking is on the table for tonight. Despite Timmy’s submission, his position on his knees between Armie’s thighs, he’s in charge of where this goes. 

“Fuck my face, Armie,” Timmy breathes. It’s the first hint Armie’s gotten of any self-consciousness. It’s fleeting, just a glimpse in the way he averts his eyes, looking down for a moment, like he’s embarrassed by what he wants, or maybe how badly he wants it. 

Armie feels fucking sappy for it but he can’t help himself. “Come here,” he says and leans over to kiss Timmy. His lips are hot against his own, his mouth wet and Timmy whimpers into the kiss. Armie licks the taste of himself from the heat of Timmy’s mouth. 

He pulls back and positions himself with his ass against the sofa, a couple of feet between him and Timmy. 

“Come take what you want, baby,” Armie says, the endearment slipping free at the sight of Timmy on his knees for him, his pink cock rock hard and dripping. 

Timmy takes a shuddering breath and shuffles closer until Armie can put a hand at the nape of his neck. “Open your mouth, sweetheart. Show me how badly you want it.” 

Timmy looks overwhelmed. He’s taking shallow breaths, alternating between stroking his cock and tightening his fist around the base, like he might come at any second. There’s so much about this that’s overwhelmingly hot, from how turned on Timmy is to the way he focuses on Armie’s cock. 

Timmy drops his jaw, pushes his tongue out, keeping his eyes on Armie’s. Armie pushes his cockhead past Timmy’s lips, fucking obsessed with the way they stretch around the girth of him, the way Timmy visibly tries to relax to take him deeper. 

Armie is this feral mix of hyper aroused and fond, his pulse hammering wildly. He settles a gentle hand in the crown of Timmy’s hair. Timmy has gone still. His eyes are wide, fixated on Armie, as Armie pushes into the wet heat of his mouth once, twice, working up a shallow rhythm. They’re filming tomorrow and Armie’s mindful that Timmy needs his voice. 

Timmy is a mess of saliva, his face flushed and eyes glazed. He’s almost frantically jerking himself off as Armie uses his mouth. It’s so fucking sexy Armie lasts another twenty seconds beore he gives Timmy a quick, muttered warning that he’s going to blow his load. 

Timmy shudders, shoulders hunching and pulls off, gasping as he comes all over his hand. Armie’s own jizz catches him on his chin, his cheek, his wet lips. 

There’s several minutes of the two of them catch their breath and putting themselves back together before Armie reaches out. “Come here,” he says, hauling Timmy’s slim, sexy body against his to kiss the taste of himself from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
